chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu-dy Rage
not sorry for that title. at least until i figure out a better one. Episodes 1: Ciao Chao First Uploaded: August 12, 2012 First episode. Pretty basic. also it's still better than the action button and the game as a whole. chao garden for 25th anniversary 2: I REMEMBUR DA SUMMER OF OH-TWELVE First Uploaded: August 25, 2012 What can I say: I was young and annoyed. Of course this was the era of when Ponies reigned on chill so I had good reason. One day this episode will have a continuation...probably 3: o_O IRL First Uploaded: February 10, 2013 DO NOT WANT 4: Loser in the Laundromat First Uploaded: February 16, 2013 wow it's a commercial as a comic when it comes to comedy you go big or go homo this episode went homo i didnt even know how to change to text color to accomodate the background JFC 5: Looting at Lunch First Uploaded: February 19, 2013 I think this episode was pretty good. Other than the last panel error (headband missing) and the cruelly out of place Bart. 6: She Was So Cool First Uploaded: February 21, 2013 Now before you go "How does watching Xiaolin Showdown make you not a whore? You biased fuck." Well from what I've seen anyone in Middle School who still watches catoons is more attentive to their studies rather than the hoes who watched Jersey Shore and were more intent on getting a d...efinitely "hawt!!1" boyfriend. 7: Jump Into Gen 8 First Uploaded: February 23, 2013 What can I say? I'm excited for Gen 8. ACCEPT TEH HEX-BOX 1 THAT SHIT SUCKS 8: chiLL SoNic faNoN tWo First Uploaded: February 23, 2013 Based off our current interests at the time; and it shows. Even has a bit of a reference to my hatred of Fat Princess, who I thought was a waste of a slot and an awful Crash/Spyro spot stealer. And while she may be... I'm over it. 9: Shake it Up in a Nutshell First Uploaded: February 23, 2013 Damn! Three episodes in one day (two of which are content packed! Sure "Jump Into Gen 8" is pretty basic and "chiLL SoNic faNon" is a huge injoke; but it's the effort that counts. This is a personal favorite of mine and most other chiLLERS. 10: Good Luck Charlie in a Nutshell First Uploaded: February 24, 2013 Two Disney Channel bastardizers in a row. if that's a word. These episodes normally get more attention and work put into them, thus prompting them to become more popular that the rest. 11: "It" Raining Miracles First Uploaded: February 24, 2013 that typo is cancerous find the dirty joke (hint it's not the woman book) 12: How to Rustle Jimmies: Gamer Edition First Uploaded: March 25, 2013 The Mario Fan is missing his dialouge. Oh well. Still seems pretty accurate. Except that Square felt like kicking this episode in the balls and announced Kingdom Hearts 3. Oh well, it was a win win for me, I'm right and they never make it or they make the game. Oh and BTW WIR, Star Wars and Marvel for KH3. 13: Good, Good, Bad First Uploaded: May 8, 2013 5 good events equal the impact of 1 bad one. True story. 14: Dropping a Stylus in a Nutshell First Uploaded: September 1, 2013 You'll find it in 8 months after you buy a 6 pack of stylus. Interesting factoid (I know I stole this from cA.N.Tcer Farm but bare with me.) this episode was made in like May. Category:Blog posts